one-shots
by Mika-chan739
Summary: serie de especiales one-shots


cuando era niña yo solía ser muy popular, tenía muchos amigos o eso creía yo, entre todos ellos te en encontrabas tú, el único que me había dicho "me gustas" a la cara y era tan sincero. Pero solo éramos unos niños aunque yo todavía lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, recuerdo que todos estábamos jugando a las escondidas yo estaba tratando de esconderme, pero tú me agarraste del brazo y me acorralas te justo debajo de las escaleras.  
-¿sabes? Tú me gustas mucho- me dijiste con una gran sonrisa- quien te gusta?- me lo dijiste directamente, me puse nerviosa  
\- em...yo- sentía que el corazón se me salía pero lo que dije pudo haber sido lo mas sincero que pude haber dicho en toda mi vida - me gustas tú- tu cara se ilumino a pesar de la oscuridad y mis mejillas adoptaron un color carmín  
\- eso es bueno, porque no dejare que te enamores de nadie más- alguien me quería de verdad no en la forma en la q quieren los padres, eso me hacía feliz a pesar de que tuvimos dificultades como tu mejor amiga lissana, que me odiaba desde lo más profundo, incluso me decía que tú y ella se iban a casar. Pero lo que me devasto fue lo que me dijiste el último día de clases  
\- Luceee!- tu grito desesperado me hiso dar la vuelta y tu cara a punto de derramar lágrimas me preocuparon  
\- que sucede natsu?-  
-me iré de la escuela mi papá dijo que no volvería, no quiero irme luce- rompiste en llanto y eso me partía, te abrase y consolé un buen rato  
\- tranquilo, yo esperare tu llamada y podremos estar juntos- tu asentiste y me diste un hermoso perrito de peluche- ten esto es para que no me olvides- yo lo tome y lo abrase  
\- lo voy a cuidar mucho-después de eso no te volví a ver, nunca llamaste y muchas cosas pasaron como por ejemplo mi antigua mejor amiga Evergreen dejo de ser mi amiga y me junte con una chica nueva q llego 2 años después desde que te fuiste y 7 años después tuvimos conflictos por que ella creyó que yo estaba seduciendo a su amor platónico, Gray. En esos momentos admito que no la soportaba ya que se juntaba con sus nuevas amigas y me comparaba con ellas y por lo sucedido yo también busque nuevas amigas, como lissana, que aunque no lo creas es mi mejor amiga, junto con Erza, también me relacionaba con loke el cual estuve "enamorada" de él desde que tenía 11 años pero él me rechazaba siempre y también me relacione más con mi prima levy-chan la cual tiene los mismos gustos que yo.

Lissana ya no me decía q se va a casar contigo ya que tenía un novio, aunque vivía algo lejos, pero podía asegurar de que era 100% fiel, se llama Sting y nos llevábamos muy bien, así que yo como buena amiga los apoyaba.

Después de lo sucedido con juvia pudimos arreglar las cosas y pudimos volver a ser amigas de nuevo, aunque no era lo mismo de siempre. Ese verano yo hable mucho con lissana, hasta que llegamos a un tema en específico... tú  
\- _así que te gustaba mi futuro marido jajajaj_ \- ella se burlaba de mí, pero era divertido  
\- _ya ya lissa chan */*-_  
\- _pero lo he visto hace poco y esta que se te cae la baba *q*-_ _  
_ _\- en serio?-_ _  
_ _\- si mira, te mando una foto, aunque tiene_ _novia_ \- _*IMAGEN*_ _  
_ _-hay por dios O.O_ \- no me lo podía creer no haberte visto en tanto tiempo y verte aunque sea en una imagen me hicieron darme cuenta de que todavía estaba enamorada de ti, de repente miro el perrito que me regalaste, tan hermoso y blanco, lo llame plue, y me doy cuenta de que jamás te volverías a enamorar de mí, ya no era popular, al contrario era una otaku con complejo de marimacha, aunque admito que tengo buen cuerpo, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Lissana ya me había escrito algo  
 _\- ¿por qué no le escribes por Facebook?-_ me escribió lissana, yo lo medite un rato  
 _\- como se te ocurre, no podría, además tiene novia-_  
- _solo escríbele_ \- después de eso no tocamos el tema, hasta que nos juntamos  
-hey lu me puedes prestar tu teléfono?- me pregunto liss  
\- claro ten-se lo pase, ella estaba buscando algo y por cosas del destino se me ocurrió mirar encontrándome con la sorpresa de que te estaba mandando la solicitud que yo no me había atrevido a enviarte, cosa q para mi mamá no le fue muy difícil ¬¬  
\- que rayos acabas d hacer?- dije toda shockeada  
\- lo q tu no podías hacer, además...- escribió algo mas- de que el té acepto y que le acabo de mandar un mensaje- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo  
-¿¡QUE HISISTE QUE!?- sentía que mi vida se acababa, pero lo siguiente no me lo podía creer  
 _\- hola cuanto tiempo-_  
Tu si te acordabas de mí, yo podía morir en paz. Desde ese hermoso incidente hablamos todos los días de verano, hasta que...  
\- _oye podríamos juntarnos mañana?-_ si no fuera por q estaba escrito no lo creería pero era así, me había hecho las ilusiones de una cita, llego hasta tal punto que creí q me había juntado demasiado con juvia, pero respondí  
\- _claro, a las 3?-_  
 _-hay estaré-_ yo saltaba de alegría y juraría que en ese momento parecía loca, pero que mas da, era feliz y eso importaba.

Al día siguiente estaba muy nerviosa, Lissana me había llamado 30 veces en la mañana y yo ya me encontraba en el lugar acordado  
-luce- ese sobrenombre, esa voz, yo me di la vuelta encontrándome con el sexy pelirosa del cual me había enamorado 2 veces  
-hola cuanto tiempo- después de eso hablamos platicamos como si hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre, incluso me contaste de que habías terminado con tu novia, una tal yukino justo el día en el que le hable por el chat, en el fondo estaba muy feliz así que tal vez tenía una oportunidad, nos juntamos varias veces en las vacaciones hasta que volvimos a clases, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarte en mi salón y también fue la sorpresa de todos cuando me lance a tus brazos y rato después de eso me puse a llorar, porque en ese abrazo te pude escuchar cómo me decías... te amo. Puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de la solicitud ya que gracias a eso hoy estoy vestida de blanco, encaminándome a tu encuentro en el altar, acompañada de mis mejores amigos  
\- queridos hermanos hoy estamos reunidos aquí para unir a natsu dragneel y lucy heartfilia en sagrado matrimonio- decía el sacerdote mientras yo y tú nos mirábamos mutuamente y nos decíamos...  
"Te amo"

* * *

 _ **hola a todos, se que he desaparecido pero es que he encontrado wattpad 7u7, hay encontraran todas mis historias editadas y hoy les he entregado este one-shot por que es mi cumpleaños.**_

 _ **esta historia esta basada en hechos reales .3.**_

 _ **chau a todos**_

 _ **Pd. estos personajes pertenecen a hiro mashima**_


End file.
